Someone New and True
by SaikiMoonDemon
Summary: Kikyo and Inuyasha are dating, but Kikyo starts fooling around. Kagome comes in as a new student omi what happens next!


**Authors Note: Hey, this is just to relax you guys from the waiting, tell me what you thing. This came from the top of my head so tell me what you think **

"Hey, Kikyo." yelled Inuyasha as he came to give his girlfriend a nice big wet kiss. They began dating last year. Their in high school right now, everything was going smooth and nice the first couple of months but then Kikyo started acting like a witch. Cursing him out when he hung out with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. She started fights with him, even when he was doing perfectly fine with her. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore being with her. Then one day he called Miroku on his cell phone. It rang twice

"Hello? Inuyasha?"

"**Hey Miroku, umm I was just wondering could I come over for a little bit?"**

"Inuyasha!" He said with shock in his voice. "Why are you asking me could you come over to MY house, Instead of asking your girlfriend Kikyo?"

**"I don't want to go over to that sorry excuse of a girlfriend's house, she annoys me more than normal, and I can't stand her." **

"I see wow; well I guess you can stay at my house, but no lie though you need to dump that lying, cheating slut." Inuyasha's eyes popped open

**"Wait, what do u mean by lying, cheating slut?" **Miroku sighed at having to tell his some what brother like friend what does he mean and then he said

"You see Inuyasha, yesterday while she was in her car, I happened to be walking by and then I saw her and Naraku making out in her own car. It was disgusting he was rubbing all on her and stuff it was just nasty, and I should know." Inuyasha was in complete shock he then yelled

**"Where was I?" **Miroku nearly dropped the phone.

"You were still in the school at that time, and before you came out Naraku already went out of the car. Inuyasha twitched at the thought of Kikyo cheating on him. He then sighed

**"Damn man, I can't believe this why would she do this? I'm going to set her straight." **Just before Inuyasha could hang up Miroku said

"Inuyasha, wait you have to catch her first, otherwise she'll say no I'm lying. I just don't want you guys to be together, which I hate because after you forgive her she'll be all up in my face like the ugly slut she is saying this and that." Inuyasha liked his plan. He then replied

**"Alright Miroku, I like your plan. Make you're on the look out when I'm not there and when you see her in action take pictures, call me do anything so that I can catch her and then break up. No more chances for that sorry gold digger." **Miroku said 'yes' in agreement. They hung up and Inuyasha got ready to go to Miroku's house. Just then he got a phone call, he looked at it and saw Kikyo's name _should I answer it or not answer it, hmmm maybe not see ya later wench._ With that he got ready to go to Miroku's, leaving the phone ringing. The rest of the day went uneventful. Then next day when Inuyasha and Miroku arrived at school, Inuyasha smelt a new scent. A calm and warming scent of Japanese Cherry Blossoms and cookies filled his nose it relaxed him. He turned to see whose scent it belonged to. He saw this nice looking young girl that looked just like Kikyo, but wasn't and he knew that. Hair that stopped up to waist and big chocolate eyes he could just melt into. He looked as she walked passed him and Miroku noticed this, raised an eyebrow

"Shame on you Inuyasha, I see you looking, you want her don't you. But no lie though she looks better than Kikyo, way better." Inuyasha looked at Miroku and smiled

"Shut up Miroku, I don't even know her, but yet I feel something for her I don't know what though." Miroku raised an eyebrow and shrugged. They continued with getting ready for class.

Kagome was walking into her new high school, when she saw this cute looking boy with dog ears and long sliver hair. She acted normal not knowing that he was looking at her. She thought _oowoaho, who is that he is so cute. _She continued walking and then when she reached the inside of the high school, she went straight to the office and asked about her classes.

"Excuse me umm; I'm the new student Kagome Higurashi." Just then the secretary interrupted

"Oh yes I was expecting you Kagome, we have everything prepared for you, there is a young girl named Sango is waiting for you outside." With that she gave Kagome her homeroom papers and stuff for her locker and sent her on her way. When kagome started for the front door, this girl with chocolate popped up in front of her. She jumped and said

"Whoa, you scared me, so you must be Sango right." Sango nodded and said

"Yes, and you must be Kagome, I'm helping you because we have every class together." Kagome smiled and they went on their way. In first period, Sango introduced Kagome to the teacher . He put her in the group that Sango was in, which was with Inuyasha and Miroku. They sat down and learned for most of the period, Inuyasha glancing at Kagome most of the time, and when Kagome saw him she smiled and Inuyasha blushed a little then the teacher said

"Okay, class I'm done with teaching for today, and I would also like to introduce you to the new student Kagome Higurashi. Kagome stand for us please." Kagome stood and he continued "I hope you all make Kagome feel welcome here. You can sit down Kagome." Inuyasha smiled at her and she did the same feel her heart bounce every time. Kikyo saw this and became furious. When first period was over Kikyo confronted Inuyasha and yelled

"INUYASHA!" Inuyasha turned

"What?" He snapped

"You better watch yourself, I saw you in class smiling with that girl kagome. You better not be cheating on me." Inuyasha's face turned bright red and he snapped in a dangerous low voice

"I better not be cheating, How about you with that guy Naraku, in your car." Kikyo's eyes widened

"Yeah, that's right now, you want to know how to, cause I saw. You want to know something else it's over; I'm ending it with you I'm through with you and your constant bickering, yelling, and cursing." Kikyo interrupted

"What you can't break up with me, No one breaks up with me that easily," Inuyasha started to walk away. "Inuyasha, get back here, you hear me no one breaks up with me." Kagome saw this and smiled

"Well, that's too bad, because I just did." Inuyasha saw Kagome and decided to walk over to her. Kikyo was left speechless, but then yelled

"I don't need you, I have Naraku!" She broke into tears when she turned to find Naraku making out with Kagura. She ran outside and left school early. Inuyasha smiled and then when he finally caught up with Kagome he said

"Uuuh, hi my name is Inuyasha, and your name is Kagome." He rubbed the back of his head. Sango showed up but stopped when she saw Inuyasha and Kagome she smiled and waited for their conversation to end. Kagome then said to Inuyasha

"Yea, that's right." Kagome's heart began to pound in her chest

"So, umm would you like to sit next to me in lunch, well with Sango, and Miroku?" Kagome giggled

"Yea I would love to."

A couple of months later, Inuyasha and Kagome started dating, He was happier with her than he was Kikyo. Kagome and Inuyasha's love and bond was stronger than His and Kikyo's Inuyasha loved Kagome and he knew that it was meant to be. Because with each day, his love for her grew more and more.

**Review please and thanks for reading.**


End file.
